


Yoroshiku Douzo

by ununoriginal



Series: Musekinin [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:31:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ununoriginal/pseuds/ununoriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yasuda Shota's first day at work.  Various pairings/combis implied. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yoroshiku Douzo

**Author's Note:**

> VERY LAME FAILED crack inspired by Kanjani8's 'Musekinin Hero' PV.

Shota bounces a little excitedly on the comfy couch with its rainbow-patterned suede cover as he waits in the lobby of Musekinin Kabushiki Kaisha.  The appointed time given to him is actually half an hour later, but his ' _Complete Idiot's Guide to Excelling At Your First Job_ ' says that the early bird gets the worm or something to that effect, and although Shota doesn't think he will ever acquire a taste for invertebrates, he does like the thought of birds, and so he's sitting here next to the receptionist's desk, half an hour early, sneaking occasional peeks at the mirrored wall behind him to check that his hair is still styled perfectly despite his having to battle the morning rush hour train crowd to get here.  
  
He thought there had been no one around in the lobby when he'd pushed open the glass doors earlier, but his entrance was followed by a clatter behind the receptionist desk and a tall figure in coveralls and his hair concealed bandanna-style by a towel clambering to his feet.  They stared at each other for a few seconds, Shota momentarily at a loss for words (the _Complete Idiot's Guide_ didn't have a section on first-time greetings with the janitor), and then Janitor-san turned around and disappeared further into the staff area.  
  
Shota decides that Janitor-san is probably a shy person as he makes himself comfortable on the couch.  
  
Five minutes later, another tall man with a smiling face rushes into the lobby.  His hair is neatly combed and parted, and he has on black square-framed glasses, as well as a sash with 'Maruyama Ryuhei' printed on it in bold block kanji.  
  
“Hello, hello!  I'm sorry I wasn't here to greet you earlier, I hope you weren't waiting long,” he gushes effusively as he practically hauls Shota to his feet with his enthusiastic handshake.  “I'm Maruyama Ryuhei, but you can call me Maru.  I'm the receptionist-cum-HR personnel, so I'll be responsible for showing you around and orienting you to your work duties!”  
  
Infected by his energy, Shota is also grinning and nodding brightly along with him.  “Hai!  I'm Yasuda Shota and I'm really excited to be working here!”  He tags along as Maru leads him past the rows of staff desks to the door at the end, sneaking curious looks at his new colleagues as he walks past them.  There's also an empty desk amidst the cluster of tables and he wonders absently if it's going to be his.  
  
They stop at a door that has **Yokoyama 'Hero' Yuu, BOSS** , printed in black lettering on shiny copperplate, upon it and Maru raises his hand to knock, but then pauses, tilting his head as if listening to something.  Then he turns around to look at the unoccupied desk, larger than those in the cluster, that's next to the door.    
  
Shota follows Maru's line of sight from the desk with the sign indicating it belongs to _~~Murakami Shingo~~ Hina (_ this scrawled in purple marker next to the cancelled name) _, Manager_ , and then further on to the desk which he originally thought had been empty.  Now that he's looking a bit closer, he spies the name plate _Shibutani Subaru, Section Head_ , at one corner of the pristine white surface of the table.  
  
Maru turns back to the door again, contemplates the door thoughtfully and then spins around to face Shota, breaking out into a wide-toothed grin.  “It seems like senior management is having an important meeting – it's best we don't interrupt them until they're done.  How about I introduce you to everyone else first?”  
  
Shota looks at the remaining two staff that are sitting opposite each other at one end of the table-cluster and shrugs.  “Sure,” he answers with another bright smile.  
  
They stop first next to the lean, long-legged young man with permed hair sprawled back in his seat, stuffing his face with potato crisps from the open bag in front of him.  The surface of his desk is buried underneath the countless other packets of junk food littering it.  “Hey, Ohkura,” Maru addresses the young man, who cranes his head up to blink at the receptionist from behind the black plastic frames sliding down his nose.  “I'd like you to meet Yasuda Shota, our newest trainee.”  
  
Ohkura nods and careless wipes his right hand against his pants before unfolding himself and extending the same hand towards Shota.  “Yoroshiku.”  He grasps Shota's hand in a firm shake, bows slightly, then lets go and sinks back into his seat, considering the array of snack foods before him before deliberately reaching for a packet at the far end of the table.  Soon, he's munching away on its contents as the faint tang of wasabi now floats in the air.  
  
“Ohkura's in charge of R&D and market intelligence,” Maru explains as they leave Ohkura to go to the other desk.  “He tests out all our products and also what our rivals produce so that we know we're staying one step ahead of the competition.”  
  
The other desk is occupied by a serious-faced young man whose wavy fringe is partially held back by the earphone headset nestled on his head.  He's hunched forward slightly towards his computer monitor, muttering something into the mike as he types furiously away at the keyboard with his left hand, fingers of his right hand flying over the large-key calculator.  
  
“That's Ryo-chan,” Maru says in a loud whisper.  “He's in the middle of settling an account, so let's not disturb him.  He's Special Planning, but recently he's also been made our Accounts Executive, although Hina-buchou still handles the majority of that.”  Maru gestures at the headset.  “Ryo-chan's a workaholic who doesn't feel happy unless he gets to multi-task.  We also second him out to our affiliate company in Tokyo, weeeek, so Ryo's out of the office a lot.”  
  
Maru waits for a pause in Ryo's typing and quickly slides the calculator out from under Ryo's hand.  “Ryo, take a break and meet Yasuda Shota, our newest employee.”    
  
Shota steps forward, bright smile still in place.  “Nice to meet you, I'm Shota!”    
  
Ryo stares up unblinkingly at Shota with his large, dark eyes and then blushes slightly, mumbles something and then quickly turns back to his work.  
  
Maru pats Ryo on the shoulder and says a little apologetically, “Ryo-chan's quite shy with strangers, Shota  You've got to give him some time to warm up to you.  Don't hesitate to ask him something about work if you have to though, he's really very helpful.”  
  
Shota nods in understanding.  “Yes, just like Janitor-san.”  
  
Maru's forehead wrinkles a bit in puzzlement.  “Janitor-san?”  
  
“Yes, he was in the lobby when I first got here,” Shota recalls.  “He seems like a shy person too.”  
  
“Are you sure you saw this person, Shota?”  Maru still appears confused.  “We don't have a janitor.”  
  
“But I definitely saw him--”  
  
Yasu's protest is cut short as the door to Yokoyama's office opens and two more individuals stroll out.  The one in front is not very tall, only about Shota's height, though the eyes behind his carelessly parted fringe are piercing.  They immediately home in on Shota standing next to Maru, and Shota feels a shiver tickle his spine deliciously as their gazes lock.  He makes his way towards them, jacket open and hands shoved casually in his pockets.  
  
“And who do we have here, Maru?” he asks, and the deep richness of it is another shock to Shota's senses.  
  
“Ah, Ka-chou, this is our new trainee, Yasuda Shota,” Maru answers quite respectfully.  “Shota, this is our section head, Shibutani Subaru Ka-chou.”  
  
“Yes, nice to meet you, sir.”  Shota's greeting is a bit breathless despite himself.  
  
“I'm sure,” Shibutani-kachou's lips slowly curve up in a half-smirk, “I'm pleased to meet you too, Shota-kun.  You look like an eager learner.”  
  
“Yes, thank you, sir!” Shota's a little starry-eyed by now.  
  
Shibutani would probably have said more, but then a hand swiftly descends upon his head, and the sexy image is completely smashed with it as Shibutani turns to snap at the taller man behind him in snarling Kansai-ben.  
  
The curly-haired man is adjusting his tie.  “This is what you deserve for immediately eyeing every single new staff that comes through our doors,” he retorts nonchalantly.  Then he gives Shota a toothy grin.  “Hello, I'm Murakami, the manager.  Have you met everyone yet?  Thanks for showing him around, Maru.”  This last being addressed to the receptionist.  
  
Shota nods wordlessly, a bit speechless at the maternal-ish aura surrounding the other man, but instantly warmed by the kindly vibe emanating from him.  
  
“Yes, that's everyone,” Maru confirms.  “Except for Shachou, he's met all the rest of us.”  
  
“Alright, show him how to greet Yoko-shachou then.  After that, we can start deciding what duties we can assign Shota-kun.”  Murakami sits down at his desk, switching on his computer.  
  
A few minutes later, Shota knocks on the door to Yokayama-shachou's office, a tray with his boss' favourite mid-morning drink in one hand, and enters, head down in trepidation, after hearing the summons from inside.  
  
He sets the tray down and backs away from the large table, still keeping his eyes downcast.  He hears the creak of the chair as Yokoyama stands up and then, faster than he realises, his new boss is standing in front of him (his suit is the most incredible shade of charcoal, the random thought occurs to Shota), one finger raising Shota's chin up so Shota is gazing at a round face with smouldering eyes and full, pouty lips.  “Yasuda Shota, am I right?”  
  
“Yes... sir.”  
  
“Welcome to Musekinin, Shota-kun, you seem like you'll fit right in,” and Shota is ensnared by the alluring promise lurking in Yokoyama's tone and voice, “Yoroshiku douzo.”


End file.
